Nico Hates
by rainediamond
Summary: A list of things Nico hates, especially things about Percy, like his gorgerous eyes and cute pout, yeah, he definitely hates Percy. PERCICO fluff. A tiny bit anti-Solangelo. Please R&R.


Nico Hates...

Nico hates the sun because it's way too bright.

Nico hates early morning because he stays up too late.

Nico hates black coffee because it's gross.

Nico hates mirrors because he looks like a zombie.

Nico hates floral shirts after the quest with Reyna (but he hates camouflage print more).

Nico hates the Hunters of Artemis because of Bianca.

Nico hates bullies for hurting Hazel.

Nico hates the gods for being useless.

Nico hates Asphodel because it is mind-numbing.

Nico hates Elysium because he can never get there.

Nico hates himself because of his dad.

Nico hates his dad for not protecting his family.

Nico hates Persephone for turning him into a dandelion.

Nico hates Hera for reminding him that he's expendable.

Nico hates Athena because she had Annabeth.

Nico hates Aphrodite for screwing up his love life.

Nico hates Eros for calling him out in front of Jason.

Nico hates Favonius for bringing him to Eros.

Nico hates Zeus for killing his mother.

Nico hates Artemis for entrapping maidens.

Nico hates Ares because he wants to get revenge on Percy.

Nico hates Poseidon for making such a perfect son.

Nico hates Will Solace for being pushy.

Nico hates himself because of his feelings for Percy.

Nico hates Annabeth for being too perfect.

Nico hates Jason for trying so hard to invade his space.

Nico hates Leo for reminding him that he's creepy.

Nico hates Bianca for moving on without him.

Nico hates the ocean because it reminds him of Percy.

Nico hates he color blue because it reminds him of Percy.

Nico hates Percy's eyes because they are too gorgeous.

Nico hates Percy's lips because they look too kissable.

Nico hates Percy's hair because he wants so badly to run his fingers through it.

Nico hates that he can't pay attention to anything but Percy.

Nico hates that he can't throw away his feelings.

Nico hates the blood on his hands for Percy.

Nico hates himself for being so loyal.

Nico hates Percy for being oblivious.

Nico hates Percy for being unobtainable.

Nico hates Percy for being uncultured (it's totally NOT cute, at all, probably).

Nico hates waking up from dreams about Percy.

Nico hates lying awake at night thinking about Percy.

Nico hates that he is completely incapable of moving on.

Nico hates the adora- annoying way Percy run's his fingers through his hair.

Nico hates the way Percy smiles at him, completely oblivious.

Nico hates when Percy tries to play Mythomagic and screws up very badly.

Nico hates when he and Percy spar that he can't win.

Nico hates when Percy talks to him around a mouthful of barbecue.

Nico hates when Percy takes him for rides on Blackjack because they are too close.

Nico hates when Reyna teases him for blushing.

Nico hates that Hazel is trying to set them up.

Nico hates Jason giving him conspiratorial winks when he talks to Percy.

Nico hates that Piper keeps trying to make him wear something other than black.

Nico hates the cute pout Percy gives him when he wants to go swimming.

Nico hates himself for letting Percy get away with carrying him over his shoulder.

Nico hates the shattered look on Percy's face when Annabeth dies in the car crash.

Nico hates himself for ever thinking poorly of her.

Nico hates the void it leaves in Percy.

Nico hates the sounds of Percy's sobs as he holds him that night, and the next week.

Nico hates the girls at Camp for not giving Percy time to heal.

Nico hates that Percy is hurt, he would do anything to fix it.

Nico hates that all he can do is tell Percy she made it to Elysium.

Nico hates how long Percy stays hollow- six months.

Nico hates the butterflies resurfacing when Percy finally wants to hang out again.

Nico hates the pounding of his heart when he and Percy sneak out to visit Venice.

Nico hates the blush that now almost permanently covers his face.

Nico hates the stupid grin he gives when Percy takes him to Carnevale.

Nico hates his feet for growing tired after dancing for hours.

Nico hates that the night has to end and they go back to Camp.

Nico hates that he doesn't mind washing the dishes with magma since he's with Percy.

Nico hates when an Aphrodite girl tries flirting with Percy.

Nico hates himself for running away, because Percy turned her down.

Nico hates himself for being angry at Percy for no good reason.

Nico hates the way those three little words just slipped out.

Nico hates the surprised look on Percy's face.

Nico hates that half of the Camp saw their first kiss.

Nico hates that it took so long to hear those three little words back.

Nico hates that Percy is always five minutes late for their dates.

Nico hates that Percy carried him bridal style in public one time.

Nico hates how Percy makes a great Spider-Man on Halloween.

Nico hates Rachel for putting magic mistletoe over them for Christmas.

Nico hates that Percy insists on holding hands publicly (maybe not that much, though).

Nico hates that Percy gave him his sweatshirt when he was cold too.

Nico hates when Percy leaves him with a kiss on the nose because he feels giddy.

Nico hates when Percy goes on quests; what if he doesn't come back?

Nico hates the way his mind stops functioning after a make-out session.

Nico hates Percy's smug grin on Percy's face after he makes Nico blush.

Nico hates the way he fits perfectly in Percy's arms.

Nico hates that Percy waits until he's legal to go further.

Nico hates the pain, but it's worth it.

Nico hates the way Jason gives him knowing looks when he comes out of Cabin 3.

Nico hates that Percy will start kissing his neck at the table, making Hazel flush.

Nico hates the way even his dad gives him knowing looks.

Nico hates that Sally and Paul insist on giving him Christmas presents too.

Nico hates Triton when he meets Percy's godly family.

Nico hates the squeak that comes out when Tyson starts calling him Brother.

Nico hates the smug looks of all the girls' faces when they see the ring.

Nico hates that they wait until he is 20 to get an apartment together.

Nico hates that he cries at his own wedding.

Nico hates how easily Percy calls him "Mr. Jackson".

Nico hates that all he can do in response is blush.

Nico hates surprises, but Percy's surprise honeymoon in the Bahamas is perfect.

Nico hates the way he squeals when Percy throws him on the resort bed.

Nico hates that they have to leave the Bahamas after only a week.

Nico hates when Percy comes home late from training at Camp.

Nico hates when he gets called to the Underworld for a few days.

Nico hates the jealousy he feels holding Hazel's first son.

Nico hates that on their third anniversary, he still gets butterflies.

Nico hates how scared he is as he cradles their daughter, Bianca Maria Jackson.

Nico hates how scared Percy is as he cradles her twin, Annabeth Laura Jackson.

Nico hates that he can't stay mad at Aphrodite after she blessed them with daughters.

Nico hates the way his heart stops every time Bia and Annie cry.

Nico hates how he can spend the whole day looking for Percy in their daughters.

Nico hates how Percy insists their cuteness comes from him.

Nico hates when they start growing, because it's going too fast.

Nico hates how worried he is when they start kindergarten.

Nico hates how he and Percy are wrapped around their little fingers.

Nico hates when Percy pulls him out to the balcony to slow dance randomly.

Nico hates the way Poseidon and Hades drop in randomly to see their grandkids.

Nico hates the way Percy gives the girls candy before breakfast.

Nico hates the way Bia makes him play dress up when Percy could do it too.

Nico hates the feeling of uselessness when one of the girls gets sick.

Nico hates the way Annie wakes up screaming after a nightmare.

Nico hates Bia's classmates for teasing her about having two dads.

Nico hates when other parents ask questions about the girls' conception.

Nico hates that Percy actually laughs as they sit in the principal's office.

Nico hates that he finds it funny that Bia blew up a water fountain.

Nico hates that he starts laughing too.

Nico hates that Annie discovers her powers when she causes a landslide.

Nico hates Lamia as soon as the first monster goes after the girls.

Nico hates that he can only kill the monsters once for daring to hurt them.

Nico hates when he and Percy have to explain to Chiron about the girls' tantrum.

Nico hates that Poseidon thinks it's funny that the girls caused an earthquake together.

Nico hates watching Percy train Bia to use her powers; what if she gets hurt?

Nico hates that he asks himself the same things as he trains Annie.

Nico hates when the girls get injured on quests.

Nico hates that he still breaks down sobbing into Percy's shoulder.

Nico hates Annie's first boyfriend almost as much as Percy; the boy's lucky to be alive.

Nico hates the next one less, but maybe it's since he's Jason and Piper's son.

Nico hates the ball of nerves in his stomach as the girls take the driving test.

Nico hates how well-suited Reyna's son is for Bia.

Nico hates the way he cries at their graduation.

Nico hates how stressed the girls are as they go through college.

Nico hates when he and Percy give Annie away at her wedding.

Nico hates when they give up Bia just as much.

Nico hates the emptiness of the house without his babies.

Nico hates that the girls live a whole fifteen minutes away.

Nico hates the silence in the house whenever Percy isn't home.

Nico hates how cute and dorky his husband looks wearing reading glasses.

Nico hates when Percy jokes about grandkids; they're too young.

Nico hates the way his heart stops when Bia announces she's pregnant.

Nico hates the way he waits with bated breath until he hear's new tiny cries.

Nico hates waking up with stiffness in his joints.

Nico hates that he can't always keep up with his grandchildren.

Nico hates how quickly time is flying.

Nico hates that things might soon come to an end.

Nico hates many things, but one thing has always been true.

Nico loves Perseus Jackson, completely and forever; irrevocably and inescapably, not that he'd have it any other way.

**A/N: So this started as a list of things Nico hates, but at some point while I was listing things, it developed a plot. So the first daughter, Bianca Maria was named after Nico's sister and mother while Annabeth Laura was named after Annabeth (sorry I killed her, it just happened; I actually love Percabeth too) and Laura Jackson who was Sally's mother, Percy's grandmother. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story, please review! For those of you who have read my Percicobeth story, I promise more is coming, I have one that's about 11,000 words long and just getting started. **


End file.
